i go to hawaii
by jennettemnkress
Summary: sam freddie carly and some other friends they know won a trip to hawaii but what happens when sam and fredde gets stuck at a deserted island cklick and find out rated T for language oh and we all know i do not own icarly SEDDIE FTW
1. Chapter 1

**chapter one: we wone **

**A/N:**** hey everyone i decided to take a break from my other story and start a new one i just got the idea so i had to post it so enjoy**

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

I walked up to the two girls standing at there lockers. "Hey guys whats up" i said as i approached,

"Hey Freddie.", "Sup." Sam and Carly greeted.

"So have you guys heard?." I said as i smiled at the two.

"Ugh heard what." Sam asked in annoyance.

"Oh my god you haven't heard." i teased.

"Come on heard what." Sam said now yelling, I knew it would annoy her and nothing is better than annoying a blond headed demon. She now curled up her fist.

"There's a school trip were going to Hawaii !" I said quickly closing my eyes because i thought she was going to hit me i sighed in relieved when she uncurled her fist. "But you have to enter a contest, its a really easy contest actually all you have to do is answer a few question on what you learned in history class last week."

"Well im not going." Sam said with a smirk than it quickly disappeared. "Awe im not going."

"Why not?" i asked then quickly realized that it was a **stupid** question.

"Why else do you think im not going. do you honestly think i remember what i learned in history class last week?" Sam asked with a disappointed look.

"Awe...Awe well Carly your really quiet over there whats up with you?" i asked confused usually she is really loud.

"Oh nothing but what about Spencer?" Carly asked.

"You'll be able to talk to him thru a video chat camera on your laptop, and you can call him it'll be like he's write next to you" i said trying to make her think positive.

"Well alright i guess i can go." Carly said. 

"Ahh i guess i have to stay home with my mom." Sam said then the bell rang.

"Ill see you guys after class" i said walking off after a few hours of school i decided to meet up with Sam and Carly at Carlys apartment i knocked and a few seconds the door came opening and stood before me was gibby.

"Hey gibby what are you doing here?" i asked confused.

"Carly invited me to talk about the trip this is so cool imagine it gibby in Hawaii!" he raised both of his hand and moved it as if there was a picture in front of him.

"Ok well let me explain how this is going to work." I said as i walked in and saw Carly and Sam sitting on a couch they both looked at me Sam rolled her eyes and looked back at the the TV.

"Anyways were going to take a helicopter well separate helicopters like 3 to a plane, there are only going to be 10 winners witch means one extra person is ridding to a helicopter, yeah none of you are listening are you?" i said as i saw all of them stuck on the TV no one answered.

"Did you guys bring you booklet with the question that you need to answer?" i asked.

"Yep", "Yeah". "Si", they all said.

"So all you have to do is answer the questions in those and you will, might win!" i said i already packed because i know im already going to win.

"Hey Freddlooser answer mines!" Sam said and threw hers at me it smacked me in the face.

"Ow no way Sam do it yourself." I said and threw it back at her.

"If you do it for me you can give me bacon." Sam said. 

"That makes no cense Sam if i do this for you i have to give you bacon?" i asked and threw it back nearly laughing,

"Its a joke but if you do it i Um i wont mess with you the whole ride there." Sam said, i rolled my eyes.

"Yeah um Sam if i don't help you i wouldn't even have to bother with you because you will be here." I realized gibby and Carly was no longer in the apartment.

"Fine i guess ill just stay here in Seattle all alone with my mom." Sam said and looked down.

"Fine ill do it." i said.

"Wow you are so gullible." Sam said and laughed i sighed and in a few minutes i was done with hers and mines there i said and gave it to her.

"Wait this is not my hand writing, give me you book soo i can copy the answer on to my thing." Sam said and snatched it

a while after a while she spoke up.

"There all done." she said and hand it back to me, well mines back more like threw.

"So are you sure this is absolutely the write answers?" Sam asked.

"Yep every last one of them because i remember when the teacher was talking to us about-"okay i get it" i was cut off by Sam.

"So how do you know Carly and gibby have the answers?" Sam asked.

"I text Carly the answer and i guess shes helping gibby with his write now."

"Oh ok im going to pack see ya latter fredwinnie." Sam said walking out the apartment.

_freddwinnie...well thats new _i thought and walked out of the apartment into mines.

**hours later** i walked into Carlys apartment and saw three heads, "so you all packed?" i asked them.

"Yep", "Yeah", "Si".

"Who keeps saying si?" i asked.

"Me were going to Hawaii we might as well learn Spanish."Sam said.

"Yeah um Sam we don't need to lean Spanish to go to Hawaii." i said and laughed at her sillyness.

"Whatever ill see you all tomorrow." Sam said as she walked away i decided to go home to even though i just got there the next day we all went back to carlys place.

"Guys, guys, I won" i shouted as i entered the apartment reveling gibby Sam and carly.

"Yeah me to." Carly said as we all started hoping with a lot for joy and excitement.

"Ok let me read what it says", i started "it says congratulation you are 1 of 10 lucky winners, going to Hawaii with you are Sam,Ruben,Pete,gibby,Carly,Jonnah,Darik,Greg and Missy we all gasped at the last one.

"No not..." Carly started "Missy" Sam Saig clenching her fist.

"Como'n it wont be that bad its just Missy." i tried to cheer them up.

"We'll just avoid her the whole trip it wont be that write." Carly asked i shook my head to agree.

"Who's Missy" gibby asked we all turned to gibby.

**A/N** sorry this chapter is kind of short but please review on it and tell me what you think please it will mean so much. And im sorry for the minor mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok here is chapter two please read and review and tell me what you think p.s review i practically live off them please don't let me die :)**

**chapter 2: plane wreck **

**Freddie's P.O.V**

we drove to school on a Saturday morning Around about 7:00 AM and as i stepped outside of Carly's car i saw that its way to windy to take a helicopter trip. I told Sam and Carly that but they think that the weather is just fine but im guessing they will say anything to go to Hawaii. Me Carly and Sam walked inside and there we saw the teacher standing in the school's hallway.

"Good morning kids, follow me please?" the teacher asked as we dragged our luggage through the school hallway.

"This is dumb. why did we have to come here?, and why didn't we just go strait to the airport?" Sam asked.

"Because "it is my duty i must get you to the airport safely and on time."" The teacher said Sam sighed.

"Fine. im tired her Freddie carry my luggage!" Sam said and threw her bags down, theres no point in arguing with her so i just rolled my eyes and dragged and carry her stuff with mine.

"Ok here we are everyone get in the van please." The teachers said as we all got in the van including the teacher, and there we saw three other vans behind us, it must be the other people who won the contest along with us. The van started driving and before we know it we were there. I almost didnt make the trip my mom was way to frighten of the thought of me getting on a helicopter. Surprisingly she let me go.

"Alright were here" the teacher said and got out of the car we did the same along with the other groups the helicopter drivers said the flew in worse weather so i guess that means were good to go.

"Ok Freddie, Sam and gibby your in plane one" the teacher announced after that i didn't even listen to see what helicopter Carly was on i was to shocked that im in the same plane as Sam after a while we were in the helicopter and we were taking off

"im hungry Freddie get me some food out my bag" Sam yelled i rolled my eyes and opened Sam's bag and saw that she packed mostly food.

"Sam you practically just packed food and nothing important" i yelled she rolled her eyes and snatched the bag from me and pulled out some pig in a blanket she then stuffed her mouth with it

"Sam you shouldn't eat that mutch while we are on a helicopter ride" i said and she quickly shushed me

"shut up ill do what i want!" she said and continued to eat she held on to her stomach and put the food back in the bag. i rolled my eyes and looked over to gibby who was sound asleep. the helicopter shook a little but i decided not to notice it because it was just a little then it did it again but this time harder it then was shaking a lot and the pilot was switching buttons and talking on the radio signaling for help on the radio but no one responded

"Shit" the pilot yeld

"Whats going on" Sam yelled and grabbed my arm which was sweaty and clammy

"Everyone get on a parachute now!" the pilot yelled gibby was now awake and panicking and looking for his parachute struggled to put our parachute on but we did manage to we lost sight of the other helicopters

"Here we have one more put it on" i said and was outing it in the front to give to the pilot

"No i cant i have to keep this plane up as long as i can witch is not very long just jump" the pilot yelled.

"What no thats insane put it on" i yelled but the pilot wouldn't budge

"You have to trust me write now before we all die jump" the pilot yelled i threw my bag out the helicopter and took one last look at the pilot

"Alright. Thank you" i said and the pilot nodded Sam and gibby jumped out and i did the same we were falling for a minute now just then the plane crashed on a mountain hard just then i was frozen i couldn't move as if i was in a nightmare were i cant move out of danger. I then herd screaming a very familiar scream it was Sam

Gibby pulled his parachute but i saw that Sam was having trouble with Her's then snapped out of it and knew i had to do something to save her but what?.


	3. Chapter 3

**im sorry that the last two chapter had a lot of errors in it i fixed most of them so heres chapter 3 review please? **

**igo to Honolulu chapter 3 **

**Freddie's P.O.V**

**i heard Sam yelling so i had to do something i don't wand another person dying today i tried yelling her name but i couldn't talk it was to wendy i closed my arms on my side in closed my legs tight i then started falling faster i navigated myself in her direction the water was getting closer and closer by the second i finally reached Sam and grabbed her i pulled my parachute then i fell slower until i reached the water after that everything went black**

**Sam's P.O.V**

**i woke up laying on sand coughing up water i saw Freddie sitting next to me soke and wet "Are we at on Hawaii?".**

"**No we didn't make it to Hawaii" Freddie said. **

"**Then were are we?" i said quietly sitting up it was really bright outside the sun was out and shinning bright it was really hot as if it was summer time but it wasn't it was in the middle of spring.**

"**I don't know were we are" Freddie said my eyes widen. **

"**WHAT!" i said standing straight up on my feet. **

"**What do you mean you don't know were we are? so your saying were stranded on a deserted island ? Oh my god im gonna die" i screamed at the top of my lungs. **

"**Sam we are not going to die the other helicopter pilots will realize that we are not with the wrest of the students." Freddie said**

"**And what if they don't what if" i started then stopped and realized something.**

"**Wheres gibby?" i asked. **

"**I don't know" Freddie said with a worried sound in his voice. **

"**Oh no what if gibby's-" "don't think like that gibby is fine we just have to find him, He's fine trust me," Freddie said and put his hand on my shoulder.**

"**Yeah okay and get your hand off my shoulder" i said pushing him down.**

"**So what do we do meanwhile?" i asked.**

"**Well" Freddie said getting up and dusting his pants off. **

"**I guess we can set up a tent or something" Freddie said.**

"**Alright good luck" i said while i walked away and sat on a rock.**

"**No Sam you are helping me do this!" Freddie yelled. **

"**whats that over there?" i asked pointing my finger.**

"**i don't know why don't you go and get it?" Freddie said. **

"**Im to lazy mama need's to rest." i said.**

"**Im not going over there" Freddie said still dusting off. **

"**What are you chicken?" i teased.**

"**No. Fine ill go get it" Freddie said and walked over to the black lump he walked slowly. **

"**Would you hurry up already?" i yelled he jumped at the sound of my voice and walked faster he then began running to it he grabbed the thing and brought it back as he got closer i saw what it was. **

"**Oh my gosh is your bag" i yelled.**

"**Yeah we got a few survival things in here" Freddie said. **

"**A Few survival things?" I said.**

"**Yeah" he said and shook his head. **

"**Im not sure thats the correct term for it but okay" i said we began checking through the bag and we pulled out some one flashlight, some of his cloths, a first aid kit, some tick free shampoo, 2 walkie talkie's, and a pocket knife, i reached in the side and found a fatcake. **

"**Fatcakes why did you pack those" i asked confused he don't even eat them.**

"**I don't know. Wait are you complaining?" Freddie said but i wasn't listening by the time he got done the fat cakes was gone.**

"**Sam you ate our only food we have whats wrong with you" he yelled. **

"**Its not my fault you put it in front of me" i said.**

"**Im going to get some wood you concentrate on getting food and can you manage not to eat it all?" he said sarcasticly at least i think it was sarcasm.**

"**Alright alright just go get the stupid wood" i said harshly. **

"**Here take this" he gave me one walkie talkie and took the other, **

"**we meet up right back her if you have a problem just tell me through the walkie talkie." He said and walked off 2 hours later we met back at the same place he was dragging wood in the duffle bag and carrying some he had like a arm full of wood and some was sitting on top of the duffle bag some was in it some was on top and some was in his arm.**

"**Wow you got a lot of wood but wait to you see what i have" i said and dragged him behind a rock there sat a flat rock with tons of fishes on it another rock with coco nuts, bananas, and berries. his mouth dropped. **

"**Oh my gosh Sam you got all this?" he asked. **

"**No it fell from the sky" i said sith strong sarcasm. **

"**i guess we should get to work." Freddie said.**

**A/N so was this chapter awesome good okay suck horrible or terrible i like to hear from you in your reviews so please review - jennettemnkress **


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 bloody trail

Igo to Hawaii chapter 4 Sam's P.O.V

I woke up in the medium size hut we took hours building. I slept far apart from Freddie I was strange sleeping in the same place as him. I turned to where he slept but he wasn't there, I then smelt a familiar smell Fish? I got out of bed and stormed outside and I still did not see Freddie. I started digging in to my Fish. mm food didn't ever taste soo good till now probably because im so hungry. While Freddie was gone probably looking for wood I decided to take a quick dip in the ocean I saw Freddie's tick free shampoo.

"Well its better than nothing" I said quietly I made sure Freddie was no were around I then took all my cloths off went in the water it wasn't that cold it was just right I sighed in satisfaction

Freddie's P.O.V 1 **hour ago**: i woke up to the sight of Sam turned the opposite way i was turned she was sleep so i got up and went out side I decided to make something to eat.

"Fish," I said to myself and started a fire I then started making some well fish. after the fish was done coking I placed them on a flat rock i put fruit around the fish so that Sam would eat the Fruit with the fish but i doubt she would. I ate my serving of food and went in the woods to find fresh water. I walked around in the woods for in the scorching hot sun I gathered mushrooms as I walked through the woods and I herd something could it be I kept walking and I Found the most beautiful sight ever there was green grass all over the place with little flowers and a huge waterfall. I ran towards it and drunk all I could I then remembered Sam.

"Sam, Sam, Sam," I yelled as I ran back to the hut.

I then heard water and smelled coconut. I walked towards the smell and there was a few tree's blocking my view I walked around the tree an saw Sam naked i gasped and Sam saw me and she Started screaming ant tried covering herself but it didn't really work. I ran away as fast as I can a few minutes later I got really tired and stopped to rest i turned around and there was Sam.

"You little pervert you planned this didn't you?" Sam yelled and curled up her fist.

"No Sam I didn't I swear" I yelled I then felt a fist connecting to my stomach wow either she has got weaker or i gotten stronger, I winced in pain so she would think I was hurt and stop hitting me.

"what the hell was that? why did you spy on me while I was bathing? why Benson?" she yelled her face now red.

"Sam I didn't mean to i swear it was an accident" i said fast she let go of my coaler we heard bushes moving and a chubby boy jumped out screaming he was all bloody I then realized who he was.

"Gibby?" I asked. He was panting real heavy Sam was standing staring at him mouth wide open.

"we need to help him!" I yelled and ran to his side and behind him I saw a bloody trail.

"Sam." I yelled she snapped out of it and ran gibby.

"gibby are you hurt?" i asked he wasn't moving at all i picked him up then I herd Sam scream she was looking behind the bushes.

"Sam come on what are you doing Gibby needs help" I yelled Sam ran to me I could have swore i saw her tear we traveled the way we came from and we got to the hut and placed Gibby on my bed.

"What do you need" Sam asked really quick i didnt hear what she said but then i realized what she said a split second after.

"Fill that coconut up with water" I pointed to the empty coconut shell she grabbed it and ran out a split second later Sam came back with the coconut.

"Here" she said and gave it to me I open a first aid kit I dipped a cloth in water and whipped away the blood i didn't see any scars just blood I then came across three scar lines it looks like a claw mark I looked in the first aid kit and sprayed the scars.

"Okay i need that adhesive tape" i said and Sam handed it to me I rapped it around Gibby's shoulder.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked.

"He is going to be fine Sam trust me" i said gibby then woke up and asked where he was.

"your in a hut we build" I said.

"were really stuck on a island please tell me I was dreaming" gibby said and tried to get up but then winced in pain.

"don't try to move that much just lay back we will take care of you" I said to him Sam shook her head to agree as soon as i said that Gibby laid back and fell asleep me and Sam heard the bushes rumble and a huge roar.

A/N: sorry it was short and for the minor mistakes but tell me what you think please?

SEDDIE FTW p.s don't worry SEDDIE will happen sooner or later Jennettemnkress-


	5. AN

A/N wont be updating for a while i don;t thank anyones intrested in this story so i will update sometimes next month if anyone is intrested this A/N will be deleted next week until then happy readings. =)


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 5: thats twice

Freddies p.o.v

Me and sam heard a huge roar from behind the bushes "did you hear that?" I asked.

"of cource I heard it we are going to die! i dont want to die!". sam yelled while panicking i quickly went and covered her mouth with my hand and put my fingers up towards my lips to tell her to be quiet

"Im going to go check out whats going on" I whispered to her

"be quiet till I get back and stay here" I said

"What Freddie no you might d-"ill be fine trust me" I cut her off before she said it we heard another roar I went out and saw a the back of a bear.

"Oh my god" i whispered to myself, i ran across from the little hut i was in and hid behing a rock I waited 20 minutes watching the bear. The bear stood up and started walking away thats when I saw sam coming out of the hut.

"Freddie" she yelled _no what is she doing_ i thought

the bear turnned around and roar and started running after sam, i grabbed a rock just then when i grabbed it the bear ran his huge claws through sams left breast, I yelled witch got the bears attention and I threw the rock at it and it roard and ran after me I saw sam fall hard on the froaund. I ran as fast as i can and the bear followed it ran towards me it jumped and I jumped out the way and the bear hit a hughe thick rock and it wasnt moving

"SAM" i yelled she didnt respond i grabbe a rock and started bashing the bears head. "you son of a bitch" I yelled as i repeatively smashed his head blood splated everyware i dropped the rock and ran towards sam

"SAM,SAM" I yelled over and over again as i ran to her i dropped on my kneese and grabbed her gibby dashed out of the hut

"Whats going on?" gibby yelled

"Its sam she's hurt!" i yelled i lift her up and ran as quickly as possible and took her inside the hut i laied her down and saw 4 huge claw marks gibby came in behind me.

"Gibby can you wait outside for a little while untill i fix her wound" I asked

SAM'S P.O.v

I woke up and felt a suviere pain on my left breast "Sam your alright" Freddie yelled and dashed to me and gave me a huge hug i whinced in pain.

"Oh yeah im sorry" i saw gibby laying down sleep.

"Um who fixed the wounds on my breast cause i swear if anyone of you did it your dead"

I said hoping it wasn't gibby but realy hoping it wasn't Frednerd.

"Well I had to sam or you wouldove bled to death" Freddie said looking down

"Thanks" i said quietly.

"What was that?" Freddie asked I rolled my eyes.

"Don't push your luck" i yelled I was curently laying down on the ground in the hut.

"Ok,Ok but that was twice i saved your life im invencible" Freddie yelled.

"Ive never seen a bigger geek in my entire life not even on T.V" i said and tried to get up but felt alot of pain.

"No just lay back me and. well ill take care of you" Freddie said and helped me lay back

"What happened in this island stays in this island got it Fredlump?" i asked hoping he will agree.

"Ok deal I wonder what carly is up to write now" he said I sighed.

"Im sure your presius carly is worying about us" i said just then gibby woke up and yelled 'pancakes'.

"Speaking of food im going to cook that bear and maby make a cover tonight" Freddie said.

"Oh nice i wanna help" I said.

"You just want to see his inside don't you?" he asked.

"Well at least im helping" I said.

"Gross im not going near that" Gibby said and clutched his stomache.

"Hey gibby do you think you can go search for desert while I talk to sam" Freddie asked Gibby noded.

"No problem" Gibby said and walked off .

"Thanks" Freddie said before he walked off.

"Whats going on?" I asked Freddie.

"You know ever since we kissed on the fire exscape I no longer had feelings for Carly" Freddie said i started feeling uncomfturable.

"So can you stop thinking that I have feelings for carly?" Freddie said and i was shocked.

"Yeah um sure" I said with so manny question racing through my head but im going to ignore them all i had to break the uncomfturable silence.

"So when do we get to crack open that bear?" i asked.

"Soon" he said and Gabby came back with a handfull of fruit

"Finally im starving" i said and ate a banana the others did the same at least its not awkward now.

A/N review and tell me what you think about this chapter please next chapter a little seddie will happen promise.


End file.
